The present invention relates to a display segment and, more particularly, to a display segment configuration for displaying celsius and fahrenheit temperatures in a thermometer such as a clinical thermometer.
Conventionally, a thermometer such as a clinical thermometer should have a display for displaying a range of 35.0-42.0 degrees centigrade or 96.8-105.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Therefore, when a single display is provided and celsius and fahrenheit scales are selectively switched, four digit displays are needed for which a display driver circuit should be provided. This prevents the display segment configuration and the driver circuit from becoming simple.